Katie, What's Wrong?
by SweetyBird282
Summary: Katie has had a bad day when James finds her crying and digs in her problems. Can he make her happy again?


**Yay, new story!**

**Honestly, my last BTR fanfic was supposed to be a JAtie story, but turned into a Latie, so I felt kinda bad for that, sooo I thought I'd make it up to ya by writing a Jatie one-shot :)**

**Hope you guys like it, and if the ending is a bit rushed, it's because I didn't want to get murdered by my parents :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I found a bench and sat down, hastily. My pulse was racing wildly, and tears were threatening to spill over the edges of my eyes. I wasn't one to cry much, but my day had been the worst so far. Ever.

The morning had started out nice. Until I found out my best friend Gabi was being forced to leave LA since her mom had passed away, and she was forced to go back to her dad. That alone was a total killjoy, and the fact that she was really upset. I had loved her mother too, and I was a sympathetic person to begin with. In a way I felt like I had just lost my mom too.

Then our teacher handed us a pile of homework that needed to be finished by the end of the week. Big Time Rush's return amount of homework. Yeah, I know. How the heck am I supposed to finish all of that?

As I had finally dragged myself through that torturous school day, mom had announced that she was going back to Minnesota for a while because, apparently, our grandmother had gotten really sick and was in a hospital. And to top it all off my dad had evidentially re-married and replaced Kendall and me. It was like the entire universe was working against me today.

Oh yeah, let's not forget that I had gone out to get a cup of coffee at a coffee shop a little while away. Meaning about a 5 minute walk.

It was late, like really late, as in I'm not sure whether it's Tuesday or Wednesday. I had gone out for the coffee as I was sitting up, practically pulling out my hair of frustration over my homework. Still in those five minutes, some creep who was already drunk had forced himself onto me, almost raping me. I had barley gotten away from him, hence the raced pulse. I think the adrenaline was still pumping through my veins.

I had lived in Los Angeles for 7 years now, almost 8. I should have known better than to walk around all alone. Even if it was a weekday, because honestly, everyday was the weekend in Hollywood.

"Katie?" a soft, familiar voice asked, almost making me jump out of my seat. I dried my tears quickly as James approached me. But it was pointless, really. New ones just spilled out again.

"Heyy," he said even more softly, almost worried. The James Diamond never worried about anything but his hair. Okay. Not really true. I had practically grown up with the guy, I knew he really cared about the rest of Big Time Rush like his family. Heck, maybe even more than his real family. He had never really been paid too much attention to by his own parents, that's the reason why he had gotten his shallow image. He had a need to be perfect. That way he had though his parents might finally notice him. They didn't, though. In the end James had given up, and started spending much more time with Carlos, Kendall and Logan. Which also meant me.

"What's wrong, Katie-bear?" James asked, stroking away a few more tears from my cheek, then placing a gentle arm around me. I leaned into his chest and sobbed. I let out the rest of my tears, probably damaging his shirt, but James just held me.

"It's just the entire day," I told him, pulling away from his chest so that I finally looked him straight in the eyes as I kept talking. I told him how everything had affected me.

"So basically you're sad because you're loosing Gabi, because her mother died, who you loved almost like your own, worried because of your grandma and stressed out over the homework?" James asked, trying his best to understand this. His voice was soft, not annoyed or anything like the words alone might imply. I nodded.

"And the worst part," I said, chocking on my own words a bit, "is that I nearly got… r-raped just now. I barely got away from that creep." I started sobbing again, James' jaw dropped and shock covered his face, which quickly turned into disgust and fury.

"How dare he do that to you?" I snarled furiously. By now James was almost shaking with fury, but it completely disappeared once he looked back at me, replacing it with a look of concern, and for a second something that looked like love flashed in his eyes, but disappeared before I could really identify it.

"A-are you okay, though?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"I- I really don't know. I just want to go back to the apartment."

"Okay, then let's go back," he said and scooped me up, bridal style and headed for the Palmwoods. Any other day, I would have been ecstatic to be in James' arms, but giving the circumstances I was feeling more worn out than anything. I had a pretty big crush on James Diamond, the now 23-year-old singer and model, and my brother's best friend. One of three that is. Over the last few years, it had developed more into love though. I had had a crush on the guy for almost as long as I could remember.

James was fairly well sculpted when it came to muscles. Okay, that was a bit of an understatement. The guy was really strong.

Before long, we were out side of the apartment where he put me down so he could unlock the door. He opened the door for me and I disappeared to my room to wash off my smeared makeup and change into my pajamas. I then brushed my teeth and put on some moisturizer, before turning off the lights in my room. I flinched as the memory of that horrid walk home from the coffee shop flashed through my mind. I quickly flipped the light back on, and came out into the living room where James was still tidying up my homework.

"James?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked turning around to face me, "what's up Katie?"

I looked down at my feet. Embarrassed to admit what I was about to, but I looked back up as I started speaking.

"I- I just really can't bear to be alone in my room, with everything that has happened," I knew I didn't need to say more than that, he understood perfectly fine what I was referring to, "could you stay with me tonight?"

For a fraction of a second, his eyes seemed to light up, but his face was perfectly straight.

"Of course, let me just go and change and brush my teeth first," he said softly. This is the reason why I loved him. He was willing to do, and drop, anything for the people he truly cared about. He might seem shallow, and at times he could be, but he had a heart of gold. I sat down on the bright orange couch, taking deep breaths while I waited for James. I must have fallen asleep there, because when I woke up from a bad dream later on, I had my head on James' chest and his arm around me. Opening my eyes to that, I couldn't possibly feel more safe, so I went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the sound of arguing. I opened the door and heard Kendall's voice.<p>

"What the hell where you doing in her room?" Kendall was beyond furious, something like James had been the night before when I told him I was almost raped.

"She was almost raped last night!" James exclaimed. Kendall's jaw dropped, shock covering his face, before it turned into pure anger and hatred again, and the sound of a hard punch filled the room.

"Not by me! I just found her crying in the Palmwoods Park, I let her cry and took her home. Then she came out of there saying she couldn't bear to be alone in there and asked me if I could stay with her. What else was I supposed to do, huh Kendall? I don't want her getting hurt anymore than you do, and I want to help her as much as I can to get through this! Do you have any idea how hard this must be for her?"

I was sort of touched that he really cared that much about me.

I closed the door properly again, and headed towards my private bathroom to take my morning shower. I don't think a shower has ever felt as good to me. That morning I took my time doing my makeup – natural style, as always – and figuring out my outfit. I wanted to dress up a bit today. Somehow, that always made me feel better when I was sad or whatever. Besides, I had extra time on my hands.

By the time I left my room, the guys had already headed off to a pre-school recording session at Rouqe Records. The Palmwoods School started around normal schools' lunch break, so that the future-famous were able to sleep in or get some work done before school.

I however, not being a future famous, went to a regular High School. It was my senior year too, and I had a decent amount of friends, but none of them knew about my family connection to BTR. I had quickly learned that only brought along fake friends, whom I really didn't need in my life. I had friends in my school I could trust and talk to, bu none of theme where Gabi. I desperately needed her now. I had just entered the Palmwoods, and spotted a very familiar brunette.

"Gabi!" I exclaimed relieved, giving her a bone-crushing hug, tears spilling out of my eyes. These were of relief and happiness, though. Nothing like yesterday. "I thought you were going back to Wisconsin?"

"I was, but then someone called, making some arrangements, so that I get to stay here. Dad's moving out here," she said cheerfully.

As I entered the appartement after telling Gabi everything, I was faced with a hard-working Logan. He sat hunched over some homework, not an unusal sight. I walked right passed him, but then came to a halt.

"B-but why are you doing my homework?"

"I heard you could use some help with them," he said smiling. He looked over his shoulder, picked up the books and muttered something about having to leave as James entered the room. I grinned wildly at him.

"I'm assuming you made all of this happen?"

He smiled widely, and nodded.

"But why?"

"Because you are an amazing girl who deserve to be happy. I would do anything for you," he said grabbing my hand, "because I love you."

"You do?" I asked, my heart fluttering. "I do, with all my heart."

"Then why were you out on a date just yesterday?"

"I didn't fully realize what I felt for you until I saw you getting hurt, and I while I was channel surfing I landed on a romantic sit-com, and when one of the guys picked up his girl, I couldn't stop thinking of what it would be like to do that to you. And I could never seem to get you out of my mind."

"I love you too, James," I said and his lips came crashing down on mine. This kiss was pure passion and lust. It was nothing but bliss, heat and fireworks. It was the best thing I had ever experienced.

"Katie Knight, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will," I said cheerfully and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, a cute little ending :)<strong>

**What'd you guys think?**


End file.
